


Easy

by thesmallchameleon



Series: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THIS [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Phil, Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M, Phan - Freeform, tho he is still a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallchameleon/pseuds/thesmallchameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a stereotypical bully tries to fuck with these married people. (I am way too tired to come up with a proper summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

This is the third school Matt's been to in the past year, so by now he knows how the system works.

He walks through the doors, confident and threatening. Immediately, there are eyes and whispers. 

Too easy.

Matt waits until the first bell has rung to dark out his newest posse. He finds a small gathering out behind the dumpsters, smoking and leaning.

Too easy.

By lunch, he's got them following him around and everyone is already making way for them in the halls. They're not sure what to think, because though the impression they're giving off is certainly threatening, they haven't done anything to live up to that reputation.

Yet.

Matt spots some nerd leaning against the lockers. He's wearing all black like some weird emo scum and playing a game on a black DS. 

Matt scoffs.

Too easy.

"Hey gaylord," he calls out to him, almost losing it when the kid actually responds to that. From this angle, Matt can spot that he's got his ears pierced. Wow.

One of the cronies he's picked up elbows him. He glares at him but the guy is too busy nervously looking around.

"Hey maybe not that one," he says. "There's this one kid in my chemistry class who'd be a lot more fun to..."

Matt gives him a funny look.

"Seriously," he says, "you're scared of this guy?"

The emo kid is just standing there, watching them expectantly. 

"Well no," the guy says, "but..."

"Then shut it," Matt says.

When he turns around again the emo kid has gone back to playing his game.

"Hey," Matt says, "I'm taking to you."

The kid ignores him.

Matt snarles.

"I'll teach you to ignore me," he says, pulling back a fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the kid says calmly, not even looking up from his game.

Matt freezes. Usually whoever he was picking on would be cowering by now, begging him not to hurt them. What makes this guy think he's so hot?

"Oh yeah?" he laughs, "What's a posh little guy like you gonna do about it?"

The guy finally looks up from his game and leans to the side, glancing behind Matt.

"Hey Nick," he says.

One of Matt's cronies looks up nervously. In fact, they all look downright terrified.

What is up with this guy?

"Hey Dan," Nick says, glancing around. 

"How's your nose healing up?"

Nick brings his fingers up to brush the place where his nose goes crooked.

"Er, just fine, thanks," he says, not looking Dan in the eye.

Matt furrows his eyebrows. This kid broke the nose of a guy twice his size? No wonder everyone is afraid of him.

Which means, if Matt can beat him down, he'll get some instant respect around this place.

Matt sizes him up. Honestly he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly. He must have gotten a lucky shot.

Matt steps forward and grabs a fist-full of the kid's-- Dan's-- black tee shirt, shoving him back against the lockers. All of his followers take several steps back. Dan doesn't look very put off.

"Look," Matt says, "I don't know who you think you are, but I run this place now, so you'd better start showing me some fucking respect."

Dan gives him a flat look.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," he says, rolling his eyes, "another brainless oaf deciding he's special because he can get these buffoons to follow him around and make a ruckus."

Matt blinks at him.

"So what are you compensating for?" Dan asks, "Mummy issues? Daddy issues? Suppressed sexual desires?"

Matt grits his teeth, shoving him harder against the lockers.

"Ooh, struck a nerve with that one didn't we?" Dan chuckles. "It's not surprising with all of the homophobic comments. Gaylord? Really?"

"You just don't shut up, do you?" Matt snarls, practically spitting in his face.

Dan shakes his head as best as he can.

"Not when I can help it," he says. "See the others were all the same. Thought they were big shots since they could make their own little cool kids' club. Stick around for a while though and you learn that here, no one cares how many nerds you threaten to beat up or what fancy car you drive. Look around."

He nods to the hallway. Matt glances behind him and realizes that his posse is gone. Not only that, but the crowd he imagined watching, literally doesn't exist. Everyone is ignoring them and going about their business.

He turns back to Dan, a new anger rising inside of him. He raises his fist.

"You don't want to be doing that," a voice says cheerily from behind him.

Matt turns slowly, still gripping Dan's shirt tightly. An even wimpier, slightly shorter, looking guy stands in front of him. He's got died black hair and a galaxy print jacket. His thumbs are tucked underneath the straps of his colorful backpack. He's smiling widely.

"Who are you?" Matt scoffs. "His boyfriend?"

The guy's eyebrows go up.

"Actually, yeah. Got it in one," he says.

"Hi Phil," Dan says, smiling. The guy waves.

"And as his boyfriend," Phil continues, "I'd really appreciate it if you let him go."

Matt gets over his surprise and smirks.

"Would you actually?" he says in a mocking voice.

He turns back to Dan, who almost seems bored at this point, and raises his first for the third time.

This time a hand catches his elbow before he can make contact.

"I said," a voice says quietly, "you don't want to be doing that."

Matt finally lets go of Dan and whips around to face this asshole.

"I've just about head it with you two fagots," he says, throwing a punch.

Phil dodges easily. Matt tries again but he is too fast. Matt stumbles forward with the weight of his punch.

"Will you just stand still?" Matt says through gritted teeth, mostly to himself.

"Sure," Phil says, suddenly stopping. 

Matt tasks the opening and throws another punch. Phil ducks and just as Matt is recovering from the momentum of his own punch, a first connects with his gut.

He stumbles backwards, clutching at his stomach. A groan escapes him.

Phil steps forward, still smiling.

"If you ever go near my boyfriend again," he says, "I will fill your bed with bees."

Matt doesn't even know what that means, but he doesn't really want to find out. He nods curtly and turns away, walking down the now empty hall.

He stops and glances over his shoulder when he gets to the ends of the hall just in time to see the two freaks kissing sweetly.

He turns away.

This school is so fucking weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fucking know. It's almost three am. This just happened.


End file.
